


Unlawfully Attractive

by CsillaDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Confession, Cookie Dough, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Food Fight, Kisses, M/M, Mario Kart, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pizza, Showers, Teacher!suga, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cavity-inducing fluff, child!Hinata, child!Kageyama, dinosaur costumes, play dates, single parent!Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: "Dad, I'm nine… I'm not blind," They had a short staring contest, but a heavy sigh fell from Daichi's mouth;;; Merry Christmas, Kaity





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaahthemarshmello (fanfiction.net)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaahthemarshmello+%28fanfiction.net%29).



> Csilla: Umm, wow... Like I'm speechless at the outcome of this fic - like 6k for a one-shot?! UNHEARD OF!
> 
> Dedicated to Kaity, who wanted a KageHina fic with dinos and cookies &&is getting this instead (sorry, its Kris's fault... sort of, kind of, almost completely)
> 
> Warning: CAVITY-INDUCING FLUFF (it gets to dangerously high levels)

Never did Sawamura Shouyo think he would leave Sugawara-sensei's room in anything other than a smile plastered on his face. His father certainly did not expect it so when he entered the classroom, after helping his son into his second-hand car, to ask what happened today – he was not expecting the answer he was given by Shouyo's unfairly hot teacher.

"Oh, today we picked roles for the end of the year play… and Shouyo will be playing T-rex#2," Sugawara-sensei responded, as he went about straightening his classroom.

A smile had begun to unravel itself onto Daichi's face as he asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking: "He's upset about playing a dinosaur?"

Pausing in his straightening, the attractive teacher hummed: "I think it has more to do with _who_ Shouyo has to play a dino with,"

Now Daichi didn't know all the students in his son's class, although at times like these he wish he did, but there were still a few names he had heard Shouyo talk about. Opting to stay quiet, he waited for his son's stupidly beautiful teacher to continue: "Has Shouyo ever mentioned a boy named Iwaizumi Tobio?"

The sudden image of an overly-zealous brunet, who he had the bad luck of meeting, made Daichi visibly tense, "I've met his dad..."

Sugawara-sensei simply smiled before adding with a sigh, "Shouyo and Tobio are constantly fighting so I thought them playing the two T-rexs in our play might help them get along, but-"

Daichi couldn't stand the sad look in those deep brown eyes so without a second thought, he interjected: "Then why don't Iwaizumi-san and I get involved?" which earned him a curious look that caused even more words to tumble out of his mouth, "You know, have them play together outside of class... Or something..."

Warmth flooded Sugawara-sensei's eyes, drowning out the sadness, "No, that's perfect! I'll do whatever I can to try and get them to get along while they're here~ Oh, I better see if Tobio has left yet and see if I can talk this over with Iwaizumi-san," He smiled before rushing off in search of his student.

Slumping against the classroom's door frame, Daichi tried to calm his erratic heartbeat before heading out to his car, where his son was singing off-key to one of the songs on the radio.

"Sorry about that, I wanted to talk with Sugawara-sensei for a bit" He spoke as he buckled his seat belt before putting the car into reverse and carefully pulling out of his parking spot.

Shouyo chimed in, "So did you finally confess, dad?"

Now thankfully Daichi was a safe driver so when this question came from out of the blue, just as he was pulling to a stop at a red light: he didn't slam on the brakes. No, he continued to gradually draw his car to a complete stop.

Chuckling, "Now where did you get a crazy idea like that?" Daichi hoped his feelings for his son's teacher wasn't _that_ obvious.

"Dad, I'm nine… I'm not blind," They had a short staring contest, but a heavy sigh fell from Daichi's mouth.

"Is it that obvious?" He muttered as the light changed and he gradually increased his speed, the rest of the drive was filled with Shouyo's (and occasionally Daichi's) off-key singing.

 

* * *

 

That next day when Daichi went to drop his son at school, the unreasonably captivating teacher was waiting for him. The moment their eyes met, Sugawara-sensei rushed over, a smile gracing his features: "Good, I was hoping to catch you before school started. I spoke with Iwaizumi-san and they've agreed,"

"Iwaizumi-san? Do you mean Tobio's parents? Dad, what's he talking about?" Daichi's gaze fell to his son, still sitting in the passenger seat, staring wearily up at him.

Clearing his throat, "Sugawara-sensei told me about the play… that you and Tobio aren't getting along… so I thought it might be a good idea if the two of you hung out outside of school," Daichi could handle the most demanding (and usually insulting) customers at his cafe, but when it came to his son (or his son's teacher) he was at a loss for words.

Shouyo's bright brown eyes darkened before he stormed out of the car without a word, ignoring his father's attempts to call out to him. Sugawara-sensei watched the scene, regretting speaking to Daichi before the boy had headed inside, before apologizing: "Sorry about that… I'll see what I can do to have him smiling again,"

"Thanks, I'll see you and Iwaizumi-san after school then" Daichi wasn't too worried, this wasn't the first time his son had gotten upset with him right before school but by the end of the day, Shouyo was smiling again.

Sugawara-sensei flashed him a smile, one that almost had Daichi wanting to reach over and pull the underhandedly charming man close to him, before heading inside with a few students flanking his sides. Daichi sighed before heading off to work, praying that whatever magical powers the enticing man had was enough to have his son smiling again in no time.

Today Daichi wasted no time leaving work and heading straight over to pick up his son, actually he was able to make it there before Shouyo was dismissed. He headed over to his classroom, cautiously peering inside just in time to see an unmistakable orange hair lunge at one of his raven-haired classmates. Fatherly senses taking over, he opened the door and called out to his son: "Shouyo!"

A classroom of eyes soon found their way onto Daichi's sudden appearance at their classroom doorway, including the surprised doe-eyed Sugawara-sensei before they pulled away to see what two of his students had done.

Clicking his tongue, he sighed: "Shouyo… Tobio… What did I tell you two about fighting? Do you want to make Suga-sensei cry again?" earning a shared look of guilt from both boys.

Footsteps heading their way forcibly pulled Daichi's gaze away from the insanely attractive teacher and onto someone else. A man with tan skin pulled taunt against firm muscles and an irritated look in his dark eyes.

"Tobio, are you fighting again?" The deep baritone voice, a complete opposite to Sugawara-sensei's tenor one, asked causing the young raven to flinch for a moment before turning to solemnly look up to the tan man.

"Ah, Iwaizumi-san!" _Wait, this is Iwaizumi-san?! But didn't-_

Daichi's thoughts were interrupted when suddenly a pale hand pulled him into the classroom and all he could do was stare as Sugawara-sensei introduced the two: "Iwaizumi-san, this is Sawamura-san, Shouyo's father… and Sawamura-san, this is Tobio's dad,"

"But I thought..." His voice losing strength, he had nothing against anyone's lifestyle choice. Hell, he was gay himself. He just wasn't sure how to proceed, he had numerous friends, who preferred not to deal with the hassle of explaining things to ignorant people.

"So you've met Tooru, huh? Sorry, he's a bit of idiotic handful," Iwaizumi-san groaned, crossing his arms across his chest, a small smile adorning his features.

"You can say that again," Sugawara-sensei chimed in with a small chuckle, but before Daichi could put in his own remark about the overly-zealous brunet: the bell chimed.

The two parents stepped further inside as the teacher proceeded to make sure that each child was picked up by their parents. Left alone with just their sons, Daichi cleared his throat: "So Sugawara-sensei tells me that you think Shouyo and Tobio could use some time to hang out together outside of school… Did you want to do it tonight since its Friday?"

"Are you sure its alright with your wife?"

"I'm not married,"

"That's 'cause Dad gotsss a crush on Suga-sensei~" Shouyo, being the nosy nine-year-old child he was, chirped, pretending to look anywhere else when his father sent him an embarrassed look.

Iwaizumi-san laughed, "Don't worry when Tooru got home from picking up Tobio the first time, he said that I should be lucky that I have my biceps otherwise he would leave me for our son's teacher," His laughter was soon joined by Daichi, as he tried to imagine that conversation, but he doubled over when Iwaizumi-san added: "Yup, that was the best month of my life… had the bed all to myself,"

"It was the worst month of mine..." Tobio grumbled, earning a curious look from Shouyo.

Someone clearing their throat by the door drove all their eyes to see Sugawara-sensei leaning against the frame, "Didn't realize I was such a catch?"

"Oh god! How much of that did you hear?" Iwaizumi-san laughed, heading over to his son's teacher.

"That your husband thinks I'm more attractive than you, apparently" The ash blond teacher chuckled before his brown eyes drifted over to meet Daichi's: "So did we decide when the boys are hanging out yet?"

"Tonight, actually… Sawamura-san invited us over," Iwaizumi-san explained, glancing back as if to make sure the offer still stood.

Glad that his son's remark hadn't been heard by the unbelievably beautiful teacher, Daichi smiled: "Yeah, are you going to call your husband to join us?"

Dark eyes shut as a groan tumbled out of Iwaizumi-san's mouth: "I have no choice… If Tooru found out, which he will, he'll harass me indefinitely,"

"So that'll make six of us then," Sugawara-sensei mumbled as he crossed the room, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

"I don't-"

"EH?! IS SUGA-SENSEI JOINING US?" Shouyo exclaimed, wildly waving his arms in the air.

"Of course, that is if your dad doesn't mind~" He chuckled lightly, two pair of eyes immediately glancing over to meet Daichi's.

Without any other choice, he shrugged: "I see no problem..." as nonchalantly as he could, but inside he was freaking out. Was his house clean enough to impress his son's teacher? Thoughts likes these bounced around in his mind as all of them headed outside, but was put on hold when Iwaizumi-san asked for his address.

"I have to swing by the house to pick up Tooru," He added as he pulled out his phone before pulling up Google Maps.

"Oh, its 1212 Karasuno Avenue…" Daichi remarks as he opens the door for his son, who immediately climbs in and changes the radio station to his favorite one. Soon the familiar melody of "We Are Never Getting Back Together" blasted from Daichi's speakers, joined in by his son's off-key singing.

Iwaizumi-san shook his head, trying to hide a chuckle as he climbed into his truck where Tobio had already taken his spot in the passenger seat, before noting that he'll meet them at Daichi's place. The moment Iwaizumi-san drove off, Sugawara-sensei spoke up: "Well I guess that just leaves me so lead the way, Sawamura-san~" pulling his keys from his jacket's pocket before heading over to his own car, which was only a few spots away from Daichi's car.

"Alright, meet me at the exit then"

"See you there," Daichi could feel the pleased look his son was giving him from the safety of his seat as Sugawara-sensei climbed into his own car.

Not wanting to keep the cute teacher waiting, he swung on his heel and headed for his car. Buckling himself up and turning the car on in one fluid motion, Daichi glanced over to make sure Shouyo had buckled up before pulling out of his parking spot and driving over to the exit of the school. He waited until he saw Sugawara-sensei's car behind him before turning left onto the main street. Their place was only a ten minute drive, but it seemed much shorter today. Too short, actually.

Daichi pulled into his driveway, followed closely by the teacher's car, and turned off his car before handing over the house key to his son, who eagerly took it. He watched as Shouyo stumbled out of the car, wildly gesturing with his hands for Sugawara-sensei to follow him. It was cute, to be honest, how the ash blond played along with his son's excitement. The sparkle in the teacher's doe-brown eyes. The way his mouth curved into an infectious smile. The way he allows a nine-year-old to drag him along as they briskly walk up to the house.

"Hurry up, Dad!" Shouyo called back to him as he was exiting the car, locking it behind him.

"You heard him, slowpoke" Daichi nearly lost his balance as Sugawara-sensei teasing remark registered in his brain. _Oh god! This man is not only attractive, but bad for my heart!_

Daichi jogged over to them, reaching them just as Shouyo got the front door unlocked and opened. The young boy dropped the keys on the table by the door before kicking off his shoes.

"Shouyo, you know better… Put your shoes neatly by the wall," Daichi warned, earning a quiet squeak from his son and a soft chuckle from the beautiful man standing beside him.

After the three of them had their shoes off and neatly lined up against the wall, Shouyo insisted on giving his teacher a tour of their home. Daichi followed along, one to make sure he didn't miss any other cute expression Sugawara-sensei might make and also to make sure his son didn't indulge too much.

"So who is this lovely lady, Shouyo?" The ash blond asked, as they re-entered the living room, after touring the rest of the house, gesturing to a photo in a shrine.

The child ran over to the small shrine, "Oh, that's mama… Dad says she died giving birth to me," before kneeling down and clasping his hands together in a small prayer.

Daichi watched on bated breaths as the ash blond knelt down beside his son, imitating and offering his own prayer. The sound of the doorbell sent Shouyo flying down the hall to answer the door, leaving his dad and teacher by themselves.

"So you were married once…?" It was spoken so softly that Daichi almost thought he imagined it, but the sight of doe-brown eyes meeting his gaze confirmed that he did not imagine it.

"No… Asuna and I were friends in high school, we sort of drifted apart after graduation for a couple of years before we ran into each other… Two years before Shouyo was born, I believe. She told me that she was getting married and that I should come, despite the late notice. She went on to tell me that she met her husband-to-be in college… It was actually pretty funny considering she was really shy growing up. Anyways, the two of them didn't exactly die like I told Shouyo they did… He was actually just released from the hospital and on their way home, they hit a patch of black ice. Apparently Asuna named me godfather so when I heard about their passing, I was also told that Shouyo was mine unless I wanted to give up custody of him…"

"So then-"

"Please don't mention it to Shouyo, I don't mind telling him stories about her..."

"Of course," Their conversation ended as Iwaizumi-san entered the room with his husband and son in tow. Shouyo arrived afterwards, whispering to his dad that he tidied up the shoes, earning a small hug from Daichi.

Turning to face the adults in the room again, "I was thinking pizza, if that's alright" Daichi suggested, earning a chorus of approval from everyone before glancing down at his son again: "How about you and Tobio go play? I think I hear Mario Kart calling for you,"

The excitement that sparkled in Shouyo's eyes brought a smile to all the adults' faces as the boy quickly nodded his head before making a mad dash into an adjourning room, grabbing Tobio by the wrist and dragging him in tow.

"So Iwaizumi-san-" Upon realizing his mistake, Daichi found the rest of his words stuck in his throat. Luckily for him, both of them didn't seem bothered by his slip of the tongue.

"Hajime and like I mentioned earlier, this is Tooru, the idiot" Iwaizumi—Mentally correcting himself, Hajime formally introduced himself and his husband.

"Hello Tooru, the idiot" Daichi's eyes shot over the source of the teasing greeting, if he didn't know better he could have sworn he was falling harder for his son's teacher.

It wasn't until Tooru's childish whine that he forcibly tore his gaze away, "Suga-chan, not you too!" emphasizing his displeasure with an immature pout.

Redirecting the conversation back to the previous one, Daichi cleared his throat: "As I was saying Hajime, are there any preferences you guys have for pizza? Shouyo and I usually just do pepperoni…"

"Sounds fine with us," Tooru chimed in, slinging an arm over his husband's shoulder that earned him a low growl.

 

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later brought several different kinds of news:

First, pizza had arrived!

Second, Shouyo had won a total of 38 races. Tobio narrowly beating him with 39 wins.

Third, the two boys had somehow managed to tie not once, but twice!

 

* * *

 

 

"So when can we see our little Tobio-chan in his costume?" Tooru asked, ignoring the irritated glares sent his way from two opposing directions.

Sugawara-sensei hummed in thought, "I dunno..."

"I wouldn't mind seeing what they look like," Daichi thought out loud, Hajime nodding in agreement as Shouyo cheered his teacher on.

"I guess it can't hurt,"

"Owaaah~ no fair! You cave so easily when sexy men are involved, Suga-chan!"

"Its because neither of them whine until they get their way," The ash blond sighed as he headed down the hall, the sound of the front door opening and shutting a few moments later. Tooru puffed out his cheeks as he slouched in his seat, muttering something along the lines of: 'I see he didn't deny the sexy part…' but Daichi could have just been wondering that alone. The sound of the dishwasher opening pull him from his thoughts long enough to see his son putting his dirty plate inside. Tobio standing next to him.

"It seems they're getting along better…" The sudden warm breath near his ear almost caused him to drop his plate, glancing nervously to the side he easily saw the velvet softness of the ash blond's brown eyes. He could feel smug gazes landing on him, but he couldn't find it in him to pull his eyes away. Sugawara-sensei, seemed oblivious to Daichi's internal struggle, straightened himself, turning his attention onto his two students: "Did you two want to show your fathers your costumes?"

"Yeah!" Shouyo beamed, closing the dishwasher before grabbing Tobio's hand and dragging him over to the ash blond, who handed both boys a bag. The carrot-top lead the raven out of the room, likely heading back to his bedroom to change.

Instead of taking his seat again, across from Daichi, the single father watched in mild curiosity as the ash blond headed into his kitchen before proceeding to open and close a few of the cabinets. Clearing his throat, "What are you doing?" he had tried to hide his amusement, but ultimately failed.

"We should bake cookies," Unyielding brown eyes met Daichi's, silence fell but not for long. A laugh bubbled up from his chest and soon the single father was holding his sides -dammit, he was falling harder for his son's teacher!

"You're not going to let me say 'no' are you?" His only answer was the gentle smile from the ash blond and a quiet 'damn, Suga-chan's got him wrapped around his finger already' from Tooru.

Standing up from his chair, Daichi called out towards his son's room: "When you two are done changing, come to the kitchen: we're baking cookies tonight," before adding: "apparently..." with a soft chuckle.

"Yassss!" An overzealous cheer could easily be heard from the other end of the one-story home and above the small chatter amidst the adults. It was oddly a very domestic sight as all four adults crowded into Daichi's kitchen. Tooru sitting on the counter opposite of the work area Sugawara-sensei had set up while his husband berated him for his lack of manners. Daichi found himself standing awfully close to the ash blond, their shoulders brushing occasionally, creating a homey atmosphere.

The excited murmur of Tobio and Hinata flying down the hall as they ran towards them, wearing what Daichi could best explain as the cutest thing; both boys were in pastel-colored T-rex costumes. The small raven dressed in light blue silently walked up to his dad, Hajime immediately scooping his son in his arms while Daichi found himself a jungle gym for his own. Hinata, sporting an orange T-rex, finding his favorite spot sitting on his dad's shoulders, leaving Daichi to watch in silent comfort as the ash blond teacher made the cookie batter.

"Let's add chocolate chips, Suga-sensei~" Hinata squealed, almost falling from his perch on his father's shoulders.

Playful brown eyes glanced upwards, "Like there's any other way to make cookies, silly"

"I wanna help,"

"Aww, no fair! I wanna help too!"

In seconds, both boys had climbed away from their fathers and clung to each side of their teacher. The three fathers shared an amused look, well Tooru pouting while watching the exchange. Daichi watched in awe as the ash blond picked each of them up before setting them down on the counter with the bowl of batter in the middle.

"So much should we add?" Movement from his peripheral pulled Daichi's attention as his son cheerfully supplied: 'all of it, Suga-sensei', his bright brown eyes shining with excitement. Tobio merely nodded swiftly in agreement.

"Ah, would Sawamura-san mind turning on the oven? My hands are a little full," The single father turned his attention onto Hajime, not wanting to trust Tooru with his oven, since he would be the closest to the appliance.

The tanned buff man shook his head, adding: "Can't help you there… I have to make sure this idiot doesn't sweet-talk his way into eating half the batter," which earned him a childish pout from his husband, leaving Daichi at an impasse. He could squeeze, accidentally brushing his front against the attractive ash blond he had huge crush on or brush his backside against the father of another child in front of the man's husband. A no-win situation. Maybe if he moved quick enough…

It was obvious to any adult watching Daichi's struggle what his options were, Tooru smirked before yanking his husband close enough to put more space between Hajime and the ash blond, giving the single father a short nod. And for a split second, he was almost ready to thank the childish brunette for his help. Almost, being the keyword. The moment Daichi was halfway through, Tooru casually bumped (read: violently pushed) his husband sending the single father closer to the ash blond, who only realized the events going on behind him when Daichi's hands landed on the cupboard in front of him.

"Dad!" Tobio whined, crossing his arms across his chest as a glare settled into his features; clearly the child was annoyed by Tooru's antics.

"Are you okay, Dad?"

Not even his own son's question registered in his mind as the frame next to him chuckled, "I thought I was just watching the boys… do I have to babysit three adults as well?" Ah shit, Daichi could smell the comforting lulls of eucalyptuses as ash blond locks tickled his nose.

Finding his footing again, Daichi hurried over to the oven, but not before shooting his angriest glare at the idiotic brunet -Hajime, clearly doing his utmost not to outright strangle his husband right then and there- who opted for looking anywhere but Daichi. Of course if the single father hadn't shot an irritated look at Tooru, he _might_ had seen doe-brown eyes cautioning a glance over at him -which hadn't gone unnoticed by either child sitting on the counter. Clearing his throat, "So Daichi-san, what do you do for a living?" Hajime hoped to have at least one adult conversation tonight, even though he knew with his husband around that it was unlikely to happen much. If at all.

"Oh, I-" His words died in his throat as something gooey smeared across his cheek, brown eyes widened in surprise before cautioning a glance over to the culprit. Two sets of brown and a pair of blue eyes were staring at him, all three wearing shit-eating grins. Falling into his usual "dad-mode", Daichi cocked his head slightly before asking in his best 'someone better answer me or you're all in trouble' voice: "Alright, who did it?"

Putting his finger, which definitely had remains of cookie dough on it, in his mouth, the ash blond shrugged his shoulders: "Who knows..." his voice trailing off in a manner screaming he was guilty as fuck. Their eyes met and Daichi swore he heard Tooru whisper, 'oh shit, its about to go down' before he reached forward, dipping his finger in the batter and attempted to smear it on the fair skin of his son's teacher. Attempted, being the keyword. The ash blond lifted his shoulder, jerking the offending finger upwards, smearing the dough partially in the soft lock of the teacher's hair.

Shouyo howled with laughter as Tobio's blue eyes immediately darted over to his dads, the childish of the two holding a devious look in his eyes. Grabbing a chuck of the dough, the small raven called over to be picked up, using the excuse that he didn't want to stay in the middle. Hajime hoisted his son and carried him to the other side, where Tooru still sat -oblivious to the gooey delight in his son's hand. The moment he was close enough, Tobio asked for a hug from his childish father, who immediately swooned: "Oh my god, Iwa-chan~ Tobio-chan wants a huuuuggggg from meeee! C'mere~ my baby"

As soon as Tooru wrapped his arms around the small body, Tobio reached up and smeared the chuck into his dad's hair. The immediate squawk that echoed off the kitchen walls seemed to signal a complete war with the cookie dough batter as everyone's weapon of choice. Within seconds, Daichi's small kitchen had been splattered with the gooey mess with everyone in the room having dough smeared on them. The young laughter of the two boys as they laid on the sticky floor made the adults share a relieved smile amidst themselves. They wouldn't have to worry too much about Shouyo and Tobio constantly fighting. Hopefully.

"Seems my plan worked," The ash blond, who was now sitting with his back against the counter he had previously been working at, mused softly as his eyes watched the childhood innocence before him. Daichi, who sitting in the corner where his wall and the front of his oven met, tore his gaze away from his son and onto the teacher. Even smeared with cookie dough, the man was still the embodiment of beauty.

The Iwaizumi parents shared a knowing look before turning their attention onto the giggling children, "Hey Tobio, do you want Shouyo to spend the night? Maybe you two can play some volleyball..." Hajime asked their son, who was quickly answered for by an excited carrot-top.

"Oh my god, can I? Dad, is it okay with you? Can I? Can I, pleeeeease?" Daichi nodded, he didn't have the heart to deny his son the request since they had all wanted to the two boys to be friends. Or at least get along better.

Shouyo dragged his new friend out of the kitchen, his cookie dough-crusted dinosaur costume threatening to drag on Daichi's floor. Before the two could get far, he called out to them: "Make sure you change out of those costumes and leave them here for Sugawara-sensei,"

"Okay," was his son's reply.

The warmth against his side reminded Daichi that his oven was still on, lazily reaching up he turned the dial until it was back in the 'off' setting before looking around at the mess he would have to clean up before he went to bed.

"I'll help you clean up when the boys are gone," Against his better judgment, Daichi's eyes fell, meeting doe-brown eyes. The look in them was just like the one that started this clearly saying that no matter what he said, Daichi wasn't going to be able to argue with the ash blond.

"We probably should get up before they come back, Iwa-chan~" Tooru chuckled, the two of them had also ended up on the floor, albeit further apart now. Hearing the approaching footsteps, all four of them forced themselves back onto their feet, the two young boys appearing moments later back in their previous outfits.

"That was quick… make sure you say goodnight to your dad," Hajime gently nudged the shorter of the two boys towards his dad, who knelt down so he could be on eye-level with his son.

"Goodnight dad" Shouyo beamed, wrapping his small arms around his dad's neck.

Returning it, Daichi mumbled: "Make sure you're on your best behavior for Tobio's dads..."

"As long as you confess," Before he could stammer a retort his son was on the other side of the kitchen again, waving goodbye to his teacher before leaving with the Iwaizumis. The sound of the front door opening and shutting blanketed the two of them in a strange atmosphere. This wasn't his time left alone with the ash blond, but this time felt personal since they were alone in his house. No child running around. Just the two of them.

"We should start cleaning," Sugawara-sensei's suggestion jerked the single father out of his daze, earning a chuckle from the ash blond as he added: "You okay? Sawamura-san..."

"Ah… You can just call me 'Daichi' like Hajime-san does," He wanted to hit himself for how desperate he was to hear his name roll off the teacher's tongue.

Color flooded the ash blond's fair skin for a split second, Daichi was almost sure he had imagined it until he heard: "Then you can call me 'Koushi' in return" muttered softly. Now it was Daichi, whose face lit up with hues of bright red. He could just imagine his nine-year-old snickering at his strong father getting embarrassed over calling the ash blond by his name.

"For now why don't you get hot soapy water in the sink and put all the dirty dishes so they can soak and I'll start cleaning the cabinets," Turning away Daichi didn't see the hurt look that trembled behind the ash blond's eyes as they watched the single father wet a sponge before going to wiping off the sticky mess. It didn't take long for Koushi to get the dishes in the sink to soak so without wanting to interrupt Daichi's focus on cleaning, the ash blond got a new sponge wet and started cleaning around the sink. The two fell into a comfortable lull of silence as they worked, the awkwardness from before completely dissolved.

Four hours of cleaning cookie dough off various surfaces, the only mess left in the kitchen were the two adults. The sticky batter had hardened, occasionally flaking off, and as irritating as it was for Daichi -he knew it had to be worse for Koushi, or at least that what an insane portion of his mind thought leading to the following question to actually tumble out of his mouth: "Did you want to take a shower?"

"What?"

"I mean, I'd hate to have you cleaning dried bits of batter out of your car for weeks because you know..."

"But I don't have anything to-"

"You can borrow some of mine…!"

"A-ah… o-okay th-then," Thus the matter of whether Koushi was going to be taking a shower at Daichi's was settled. The dark haired father lead the ash blond out of the kitchen, heading down the same hallway as his son's room until they reached the end. Swallowing lumps in their throat, they both mentally prepared themselves to enter Daichi's bedroom together. Alone.

"Sh-shower is through that door," pointing to a door on the other side of the bedroom then walked over to his dresser and rifling through a few drawers, pulling out several articles of clothing before handing the stack to the ash blond: "You can wear this," he added, looking at anywhere but the attractive teacher in front of him.

"Th-thanks..." was the only thing Daichi heard before both of them stormed off in opposite directions; Koushi to the bathroom and Daichi to the other side of his bedroom door. His mind was racing with so many thoughts about the ash blond, but came to a slow stop when he heard the distinct sound of the shower head turning on, Daichi reached up to run his fingers through his hair, only to halted by the hardened mess of the batter. Pulling his hand away, he really didn't want to leave this in any longer than he had to. He couldn't use the kitchen sink since it still had dishes in it, which only left him with one option: the hose in the backyard.

Heading to his backyard, Daichi made a short pit stop to grab a change of clothes from a pile of clean laundry that he hadn't folded yet. It was fenced in so he didn't hesitate to remove his tie and button-up. Turning the faucet on the hose, it didn't take long before cold water was flowing out of the end, dipping his head underneath the stream, Daichi used his free hand to try and dislodge the chucks. Once he deemed it almost completely free of the hard pieces, he ran a hand through it before turning his attention onto the batter that had gotten on his face, which proved easier than he thought. Dropping the hose on the ground, Daichi wiped the water from his eyes and headed to turn off the stream. Someone clearing their throat made almost gave him whiplash as he turned to the source. Standing with one of Daichi's towel close to the lower half of his face was Koushi and the rest of the sight sent the single father's mind into overdrive: his sweatpants from high school hung loosely around the ash blond's figure and one of his t-shirts draped off one of his pale shoulders. It was all too much.

"Thanks for helping Shouyo and Tobio get along… I really appreciate it," He began, adverting his gaze as he stood in the doorway of Daichi's house.

Gathering his dirtied tie and shirt, "I didn't do much… It feels like it was all thanks to you," Daichi added, a smile staining his features.

"Yeah right… Most parents could care less about my thoughts on those matters and some even see it as intrusive,"

"More like amazing, Koushi-" His voice died in his throat as a towel was suddenly draped on his head. Dark brown eyes glanced up, meeting warm doe-brown eyes briefly, as their owner stood on one of the steps of the patio, before something warm pressed against his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as his arms wrapped around the warm body before him, pulling it closer to his own damp skin. He could taste cookie dough batter and spearmint as he kissed back, swallowing the soft curse from the ash blond.

Blood pounding in his ear, Daichi reluctantly pulled away enjoying the slightly dazed doe-brown eyes that opened partially before swallowing: "So I take that as a yes,"

"Yes to what?"

"To my way of asking you out," Instead of answering verbally, Daichi leaned back in and kissed the ash blond, who smiled against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Csilla: Expect more one-shots because its the Christmas season~ ;D


End file.
